Raver in Forks?
by Lillith The Marshmellow
Summary: What will happen when a new student arrives at Forks Highschool? A raver at that! Not the right place for a happy, sunshine loving type of person now is it? Well, read to find out what happens! R
1. Enter the Raver!

**DISCLAMER!! I don not own Twilight or any of the charecters...-.- So there!**

I know, I know, A stupid idea huh! Yeah, Oh and i can wirght better then this i'm just Reeally lazy right now...-.-

**

* * *

**

Being the new student...what fun was that? I mean, meeting new people is alright, but meeting people from a little town named Forks...I'm pretty sure they havent even heard of a Rave! My parents have finally decided to retire from the military after twenty or more years and now...they wanted to come here. I can understand wanting to get away from all of the hussle-and-bussle of the city, but why did thay have to pick this dreadful place. The sun was never out and a gloomy feeling hung in the air. Not a pleasent place to be when your a frequent Raver.

The day had come, I'm a junior and today is the first day at Forks Highschool. It was halfway into the year and I was far ahead of there curiculum. I made sure to wear the brightest and most far out outfit I could get together. My arms were covered up to my elbow in muli-colored bracelets. I had my favorite rainbow phat pants and my neon green P.L.U.R. T-shirt on. A candy passifier was hung around my neck with a sting of candies and the pink and purple highlights in my hair stood out. I was happy. I was pleased with the looks that the students were giving me.

I looked at my mother as we walked to door of the attendence office. She smiled and patted my back, she was nervous for me. Why? I have no idea. So, I smiled back and did the peace sign as she opened the door for me. I walked in, and gasps came from everyone inside. A red headed lady sat at the front desk and smiled at me. My mother hesitated at the door, but I proceeded. What else was I to do but smile back and walk to the desk. Someone was already there, but I simply did the peace sign at him and said,

"'Scuse me man, Got to get my scedule right, I'm new here."

He gawked at me for a second and moved out of the way.

"Hello Miss..." I smiled brightly and continued. "Lillith Marie Sinclare, I was 'sposed to be enrolled today, you have my schedule?"

She nodded slowly and handed it to me. I took it and then dug in my pockets for something. My mother was still waiting at the door, embareced and humiliated. I pulled out a sheet of rainbow heart stickers and stuck one on the ladies forehead and then put one on the boy...more I say man standing next to me. He glared at me as if he already hated me. I smiled brightly and did the peace sign as i walked out, including a little sentance,

"Peace, Love, Unity, and Respect to you all!"

My mother slapped the bakc of my head as we walked out of the attendence office. I laughed and then she started laughing with me! The bell rang for first period to begin and i gave my mom a big hug and ran off to my first class.

* * *

The first few periods passed quickly and before I knew it, I was already in the lunchroom. I had gotten some nice comments and some bad comments about the way I looked, but hey, I'm a Raver, I look at things the positive way! Some girl named Bella Swan invited me to sit at her table with the rest of her freinds and I took the offer happily. I rushed over to where she was and sat down, yelling PLUR and giving everyone a sticker. I was stared at for a few seconds and then bombarded with questions about what PLUR meant and what Raving was. 

They were all very nice people but I doubt I could get any of these country bumkins into the Raving scene, but thats just fine, they were all wonderful the way they were!

Suddenly, i felt this odd buzzing in my head and my attention went straight to the source. It was coming from a back table where five or six people were seated. They all looked so gloomy and pale, but they were all beyond beutiful. I recognized one of them, it was the...man...from this morning at the attendence office.

He glanced my why but quickly averted his attention when he noticed me staring. I smiled and stood, Bella accompanying me when she realized what was happening.

"U-um...Lillith...I wouldn't-."

I cut her off by putting my hand up. I walked over there quickly and stood at the end of there table with a bright smile on my face.

"Which one of you is trying to 'Read me'?"

They all stared at me in shock, I guess they weren't expecting me to be a Telepath...

A Telepathic Raver at that. :)

((The next chapter will be posted in a week or so, hope you like it even though i know most won't. ))


	2. The Raver's Secret!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Twilight, nor do I own the characters! If I did...I would probably be somewhere else right about now...

Yeah, so here's the second chapter, It's longer and better written...I think... :) Enjoy!

(Sorry It's taken me so long, there's an explanation in my profile if you would like to check it out. )

* * *

I was shocked! The only one that I could read out of the people at the table, was that man. And his thought's were strange. Something about teeth and blood mixed with a little bit of hunger. It was weird being in his mind and it felt old and cold. 

Bella placed her hand on my shoulder and tried to turn me to face her, but I just simply shrugged her off. I placed my hands on the table and looked at each of them in the eye.

"So...Which one of you was it? I could feel you trying to burrow into my head. Just come on out and say it..." I smiled kindly and looked at there beutiful faces.

Still, they all stared at me as if they did'nt know what I was talking about.

"Come on! I'm not gonna say anything to anyone. I mean I can read minds too...so your secrets safe with me." I smiled again and looked at the 'man' that was looking at me so oddly.

"Why don't we discuss this outside?" He suggested and I knodded, heading for the to doors to the coutryard.

Him and his group of friends followed, all of them completely silent as they moved. I swung the doors open and a gust of wind hit me in a rush. "Whoa..." I blinked and looked behind me, they were gone. I quickly swung my head around, they were in front of me. What the hell?!

The cafeteria doors slammed shut and they all looked at me with there golden eye's. Bella was standing beside the one that I could read.

"Wh-what's goin on?" I asked, shoving a hand in one of my deep pockets.

"How are you able to read minds? Your human, it's not possible." He kept his cold eye's on me as I messed with one of my rainbow necklaces.

"Dunno...I've been able to read minds since I was little, everone's brain is like an open book to me...," I was starting to get a headache.

"But your human...," one of them repeated what he had said.

"Lillith, are you sure your...normal...are you...something else," Bella asked me with one brow raised.

"Hmph..." Oh well, might as well give up may secret, "Yes Bella, I'm something else...Not a vampire like this little group...but something else..." I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned. "Something that is far older and far stronger then a vampire...," thats when I realized that it sounded like a threat. "But, I'm nice, my killing spree days are far behind me..."

"What are you then?" Bella asked bluntly. Wow. This girl had guts. She wasn't scared of the fact that I'm not a vampire and I'm much more dangerous.

"It's hard to explain...Well, I couldn't explain it to you if I even wanted to, not here at least..." I smiled kindly.

"My name is Edward...," the man suddenly announced.

I stared at him blankly, "It's...nice to meet you Edward...I am called Lillith..." I bowed and smiled. "Shall we see to your home so that I may clear up my sudden appearence in your teritory? Or...are you not the leader of your...group?"

Edward smiled, "You will have to speak with Carlisle and Esme. They are the leaders of this...'group', if that is what you would like to call it."

Bella looked to Edward and then to me in obvious confusion. The short female vampire smiled broadly. She was next to Edward as well, the others standing behind. She was different, I liked her hair.

"My name is Alice," she elbowed Edward in the side, " My brother wasn't kind enough to introduce the rest of us." A kind smiled spread across her lips.

Great! Now i'm in my old mood. I was trying to kick myself into modern but now this happens. Fantastic...!

((Ok! I'll have the third chapter up...soon...I think...Anyways, It's not as long as I wished it to be, but that's alright:3 I wonder what will happen next...Hmmm... ))


End file.
